A Pirates Plunder
by Wyld Lyon
Summary: When a young pirate is caught stealing at Laura Marano's party, will there be a new bond formed between anthros and people? The bigger question is will there be stronger bonds between this young pirate and Laura? (A little bit or Raura involved)
1. Planning a Plunder

Chapter I: Planning a Plunder

"Are ye ready me little matey?"

"Yes father!"

"Then come down 'ere ye little rascal! Your mama's been waitin' fer you down 'ere ferever!" The huge lynx pirate captain, Zan Kunth, called up the spiral staircase, a smile spreading across his scared face.

"How do I look, father?" The small snow leopard padded down the stairs, spinning around to let his mother and father take a look. He wore three brass earrings in his tufted ear and tan suspenders. His fur was ruffled and on the top of his head was stained red; the mark of a true Lynx pirate.

"Oh, honey! Are you sure you want to take on the life of piracy?" His mother, a beautiful snow leopard, asked worriedly, her green eyes flashing over at Zan.

"Now now, Jezabell! Let the boy chose for himself! Now, me little matey, what do ye wanna do? Come with yer pa or stay with mama?" Zan asked, kneeling down beside him. "Whichever path you take will determine yer name, little fellow!"

"I wanna become a pirate like you papa!" He growled, leaping into Zan's arms.

Zan hugged him proudly, standing up and, with his free arm, pulled Jezabell into the embrace. "Now don't ye fret your whiskers over us! We'll be back afore you know it!"

"Yeah mama! I'll be back to give you gifts like pa does!" Zan's son smiled, hugging her around her neck.

"Zan, don't you have something to do now?" Jezebell asked Zan, pulling away from the hug. Zan looked at her quizzically, the smiled, bending down to his sons height.

"Alright me little matey, are ye ready to receive yer name?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. I've been waitin' to name you this, but yer name will be Leatho Kunth like your great great granddad," Zan smiled, stroking his red stained head fur.

"Oh Zan, what a wonderful name!" Jezabell purred, hugging Leatho. "Now you listen to everything your father and his crew say, Leatho!" She whispered, tweaking his ear. "I love you, Leatho."

"I love you too, mama," Leatho said, hugging her one last time, then pulled away to join his father at the open door.

"Alright, me love, I'll see you when the winds bring us rolling in," Zan said, walking over to Jezabell and kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door with Leatho skipping happily behind him.

Jezabell smiled, holding her paws to her heart. "Be safe my loves," she whispered quietly, a smile pulled across her muzzle. She knew her son would do well; he was a born pirate.

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Land ho, Capin' Leatho!" A scraggy wildcat called from his post in the crows nest, his ragged paw clasped over his brow. "Looks to be mayhap Florida? Maybe California?"

"Aye aye, Delrif! Either way, tis a good plunder!" The teenage snow leopard captain called up to to Delrif, smiling. His father, Zan, had died five years ago in a battle with another ship, the Skull Basher. Now, Leatho was captain of the ship, The Lynx.

Leatho had changed much since he was ten and left with his father. He was eighteen now and still wore three earrings, though they were gold now embedded with emeralds. Around his right paw he wore his fathers old golden bracelets, and on his ring finger he wore a skull ring. On his face he donned many new scares from the sea battles.

Leatho turned to his second in command, a pretty red wolf named Lira. "Go tell Pyran, Leopard, Ginver, Gull, and Jagg to get ready to morn on the island. Senval! Set corse south west of California! And Delrif, it is California," Leatho called up to the old wildcat who nodded, laughing to himself.

"Sorry, Capin'! Me brain ain't as good as it was years ago! Ye know I ain't young!" Delrif called down to to Leatho, scratching his head fur.

"Yes Captain Leatho," Lira finally replied. Bowing, she padded away down below decks, seeking out the five best thieves on board.

Delrif dropped down beside Leatho, steading himself on his shoulder. "I say, that young un likes you, Leatho," he said as Leatho whipped his brow with a massive paw.

"Well, I don't think it's going to happen, Delrif. I'm not interested any either way, she's a wolf, I'm a snow leopard," Leatho said, padding over to the railing of the ship and leaned over, looking at the white capped waves following in the wake of the ship.

"Well then, your pa didn't teach yer right, boyo!" Delrif snorted, joining him. "Now listen to me, Leatho! We're anthros. We're like people, but in animal looks. We talk, walk, and mate for life like humans. And boy, let me tell you something your father wanted to tell you when you grew to eighteen. You might be able to shift into a human," Delrif said flatly, looking out at the setting sun.

Leatho stumbled backwards, not really processing what Delrif had said. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I think you heard me, Leatho. Your father thinks that you can turn into a human. It's very rare in anthros, but possible," Delrif said, looking back at the stunned Leatho. "Lighten up, boy! Just forget about it for now! You have a crew to attend to."

Leatho turned to find himself face to face with Lira; Pyran, Leopard, Ginver, Gull, and Jagg were standing behind her at attention.

"Captain, I've brought them for you," Lira blinked, her tail swishing lightly behind her.

"Thank you, Lira. Ok, you guys are my best thieves, so I'm going to take you inland with me and we'll take what we can find. Any questions?" Leatho asked, a challenging look in his eyes.

Ginver, the bravest of the six, spoke up boldly. "How are we gonna get into there, boss? California is crowded with people, and we don't look anything close to people."

Leatho walked coolly up to Ginver, smiling. "And that, my friend, is why we have you. You, unlike these other idiots, have the courage to confront me on this problem. Now tell me, how are we going to get past all these people?" Leatho asked Ginver, stalking around him, never taking his eyes off the bobcat.

"Well, you know how people have those fursuit convention things?" Ginver asked him, not flinching as Leatho circled him. "Well, we could go and say we were fursuiters. Put on heavy clothes, wear shades to hide our eyes. I think that could fool them."

"Hmmm... I think that actually could work, Ginver. Ok, Pyran and Jagg! You two go down to the storage and forage all the clothes you can find. Leopard and Gull, you stay here with the rest of the crew today. The less people we take the easier it'll be to pull this off! Only me, Ginver, and Pyran are going!" Leatho stated, padding over to the wheel maned by Senval the Hyena. "Senval, when will we arrive at the island?"

"About five minutes, Captain," Senval stated, his eyes still glued to the sea ahead of him. "Are you really going out there onto California Captain? Just my suggestion, Captain, but I think your takin' a very high risk goin' into a mass human population like that. I think we should stick to piratin' other pirate ships or anthro populations," Senval said, finally turning to Leatho. Leatho had never got used to the Hyena's face. The whole left side was bone, his upper lip and nose totally torn off and when he breathed, it mad a weird whistle noise.

"I know your trying to help, Senval. That's the only reason you stand on my ship still. But I think my crew is starting to doubt me. We haven't pulled in plunder in many weeks, unlike under my fathers rule. I'm sorry, Senval, but this is what must be done." Leatho stated, looking out at the island that was slowly getting closer.

Senval nodded, removing a paw from the wheel to pat Leatho's back. "Well, I don't doubt you, Captain. You're as good as your father, Zan. Mayhap even better."

"Thank you, Senval. I don't know what this crew would do without you," Leatho smiled at Senval, then padded down the stairs to the storage, motioning to Ginver to follow.

"Hey! What you think you're doing with that? That's what I was gonna take!"

"Well, I got it first!"

"Well, I saw it first!"

"Quiet!" Leatho roared at the bickering pair, his eyes glowing dangerously. "Now, give that shirt to Ginver, and hand me those jeans. I don't need a shirt." Leatho growled at the pair.

Ginver, Leatho, and Pyran all removed their pirating cloths and put on the human cloths; Leatho wearing only a pair of tattered jeans with a chain and sunglasses, Ginver wearing shorts, an aqua t-shirt, and sunglasses, and Pyran wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans.

Leatho turned to Jagg, smiling. "Well, do you think we'll pass off as fursuits?"

"Yes! I think so, Captain!" Jagg said, looking the three over. "Very fursuity!"

"Captain! We've reached the island!" Lira said, popping her head around the doorframe.

"Thank you, Lira. Tell Senval to make sure the ship is ready for a quick escape if need be. And prepare the fishing boat for us, will you?" Leatho asked her, pulling his as close to his tail as he could.

"Of corse, Captain!" Lira saluted, hurrying up the stairs as fast as she could go.

Leatho turned to the Pyran and Ginver, motioning for Jagg to leave them. He gave a hasty bow then left, stumbling up the stairs to help out above deck.

"Now, I need you to listen to these three easy rules. Rule one, never remove those shades at any cost. Rule two, don't split up unless I tell you to. Rule three, if you abandon, I'll track you down and skin you so I can make a nice bobcat or maned wolf coat; understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" Ginver saluted, his eyes stiff forward and his back straight.

"Sure, Captain. Why would I ever abandon you?" Pyran laughed, also saluting.

Leatho smiled, his green eyes twinkling slightly. "Alright. Let's go above deck and see if they have our boat ready."


	2. A Party and a Price

**( Thank you to everyone who viewed my story! Ok, so I probably won't get the details right on Laura's house, only because I'm not a stalker! Now, if there are some things you know, please tell me! :) I'd love to make my story more realistic! Please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of my story! Ok, enjoy! )**

Chapter II: A Party and a Price

The foggy night air curled around the trio, making it almost impossible to see. Leatho growled at Pyran and Ginver, flicking his tail in irritation.

"Can't you row any faster? By the time we get there the sun will have risen," Leatho growled, making binoculars with his hands and focused on the small strip of land in front of them.

"Sorry, Captain! We're tryin' our best, but we've been rowing for hours and it's nearly 10:30," Ginver said, reading the watch around his paw.

Leatho thought for a moment. To be a better leader would be to help out his crew. "Hey, Pyran! Can you pass me that paddle by your paws?" Pyran looked back at Leatho in surprise.

"But sir, your the Captain! You shouldn't be doing this work!" Ginver said. Both he and Pyran had stopped rowing now, starring back at Leatho in surprise.

"No, I'm giving you an order, Pyran. Are you disobeying me?" Leatho asked, reaching a paw out to Pyran. Pyran quickly shipped his paddle and grabbed the oaken paddle in front of him, handing it to Leatho.

"Alright! Let's hurry up! We should get there by 11:00!" Leatho said cheerily, starting to tow with powerful strokes.

Pyran and Ginver gave each other looks of surprise, then replied cheerily, "Aye aye, Captain!"

* * *

The mourned the boat on an empty beach, hopping out on the cool white sand. Leatho looked around them, the forest towering in front of them. Pyran looked around the beach, padding a ways up the sand dunes closer to the forest. He took a deep breath.

"This way, Captain!" The maned wolf called down to Ginver and Leatho. "I can see a a little light comin' through the trees!"

"Ok! Ginver, you can scout ahead a little and see what's ahead of us. Pyran, you come down hear with me! Me need to make sure the boat is ready to leave when we come back!"

"Aye aye, chief!" Ginver said, giving a hasty salute to Leatho and swept past Pyran, disappearing into the trees with no more than a slight rustle.

"I think she's ready as can be, Captain!" Pyran said, approaching the boat and patted the hull. "If we push her any farther off the beach, she'll be swept away from rising tides."

"Alright then! Now we'll just wait for Ginver and then find the fanciest places we can steal from!" Leatho laughed, patting Pyran's shoulder.

Ginver came back a short while later, nodding to Pyran and Leatho. "All's clear, Captain! There's a house down a ways inland with some loud music playin'! We could start there? I think there will be plenty to steal at a party!" Ginver laughed, starting back up the sand dunes.

"Good find, Ginver! I think we should take this one with stealth. Let no one see you, or that'll cost the whole mission!" Leatho growled, bounding up the slop in three quick leaps. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Leatho, Pyran, and Ginver arrived at the house at exactly 11:32PM. They hid in the shelter of the woods a mile away, planning on there next move.

"I think only two of us should go. You and Pyran can go; I'll stand watch not to far away. It'll be easer without numbers," Ginver said, flicking his ears as a mosquito landed on his head.

"Alright. You said there where trees out front?" Ginver nodded. "Well then, you can hide in one of the trees. If anyone's looking suspicious, give the biggest bobcat scream you can muster," Leatho said, looking back at Pyran. "You two go first. In five minutes, I'll be there too."

"Alright, Captain!" Pyran and Ginver said, bounding off into the direction of the party. Leatho had only stayed behind for one reason; the change. What Delrif had told him about shifting into a human had been bothering him the whole time, but he saw the use to the power. If he changed, he could easily sneak into that party. The only thing to do now was figure out how to change.

Think, Leatho. Just think, a voice inside Leatho's head whispered. Maybe the voice was right; he just had to think of him as a human. Leatho closed his eyes and concentrated. No sooner had he shut his eyes had he felt himself start to shift. He didn't open his eyes, the pain didn't hurt that much. When there was no more pain, Leatho walked over to a small pond not far away and looked down, gasping.

The same green eyes looked up at him through the shinning water, but now he had a pale human face, still littered with the scars he had received throughout all the battles, though they weren't as visible. His sandy blonde hair was spiked up and still stained red from when he was ten. His bare chest was well muscled, the four clawed slash though was still visible, the scar was from when his father was angry at him and lashed out in anger.

Leatho ran a hand through his hair, smiling. "You were right, father, I can turn human."

* * *

Finding the party was harder then Leatho had thought. His human senses were stronger then other humans, but not as good as a snow leopards. He found the house after ten minutes of searching, only because of Ginver's pelt not blending well with the tree he had chosen.

"Go find yourself another tree, Ginver! I can see you like blood splatter on white!" Leatho snarled at Ginver, who looked over in shock.

"Le-leatho?" He asked, padding out of the tree to take a look at the tall human in front of him. "How did you do that?"

"I'll explain it on the boat, ok? Now find a better tree then that leafless twig and hide. Has Pyran got in yet?" Leatho asked, stepping out of the pool of light he had been standing in.

"Yeah, he got in through an open window. How are you gonna get in, though? I think there might be a back door," Ginver added, pointing with his paw at the back of the house.

"Thank you, friend," Leatho said, walking to the back of the house hurriedly. When he reached the back, he stumbled, crawling back into the shadows. In front of him was a dog, sniffing the air timidly.

The dog was huge and grey, and didn't look like it lived here. Then, the dreaded moment, it turned in Leatho's direction, and snarled.

"Damn," Leatho cursed, leaping to his feet. He whirled to Ginver, the wolf advanced, snarling. "Give the signal Ginver! The wolf gonna howl!" Right as Leatho said that, the wolf howled and sprang, landing on his back like a rock. He stumbled forward. The wolf latching its teeth into his shoulder and shook violently.

Ginver gave off the bobcat call and sprinted down the tree, defending down the road, never turning back. Pyran leaped from the window above Leatho, looking down at him. He carried a box full of shiny things, but he looked ready to drop it.

"Go! Leave me! Lira will be captain of the ship now! Go!" Leatho hissed, smashing his fist against the side of the wolfs head, stunning it momentarily. Pyran and Leatho locked eyes, nodding goodbyes to each other, and Pyran ran down the street, not looking back at his lost Captain.

Leatho turned back to the wolf. It shook it mighty head, getting up and snarled at Leatho. When it charged, Leatho did the only thing he was trained to do; slam its god damn head in! He swung his fist back and punched the wolf in the side of the head, breaking his knuckles on the wolfs skull, but successfully knocked it out.

Leatho breathed a sigh of relief, only to faint from the loss of blood due to the gaping bite wound on his arm.


	3. Confessions and Stitches

(Sorry for the late and short chapter! I've been really busy lately! But I promise the next chapter will be longer! Enjoy!)

Chapter III: Confessions a Stitches

All I remember is the bright lights, the loud siren wail, and the excruciating pain in my shoulder. The next thing I knew I was awake in a bed, my eyes unfocused on the white wall in front of me.

I sat up, rubbing my face with my paw. Wait, oh yeah! I forgot I had changed in to a human. I winced when I moved my left shoulder. I looked over to see it heavily bandaged.

"Finally you've woken up!" I jumped, my eyes widening when I saw the girl sitting next to my bed. Instinctively, reached for the knife I always kept on my belt, but my heart stopped in dread. I hadn't put the knife on my new belt.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she said, texting something on her phone. (Hey, just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I lived under a rock!) Uncontrollably, I growled at her, my teeth bared slightly.

Her brown eyes looked at me in surprise. "Did you just growl at me?" She asked, raising her eye brows.

I huffed moodily, turning away from her. "No," I said, dropping back on the fluffy pillow.

"Is this him?" A voice came from the doorway, making my perk a little.

"Yeah, Rydel," the girl beside me said.

I jumped back when the new girl crouched down in front of me. "Hey big guy!" She said, a smile on her face.

"Go away," I growled, turning the away from Rydel.

"Have you gotten his name yet?" She asked the brunet now in front of me. I pulled the covers over my head.

"No, I haven't asked him yet," she said.

"And you won't," I snarled, jumping out of the covers and stood up, towering over her. "Who are you and why are you here?" I growled, my eyes ablaze with anger.

She moved the chair back a little before speaking. "If I give you my name, will you give me yours?"

I looked down at her, my eyes narrowed. Somewhere in my heart told me to calm down; they wouldn't harm me. I sat down on the bed, running a hand through my spiky hair. "Fine."

"I'm Laura Marano and this is Rydel Lynch," Laura said, now waiting for me to say my name.

"I'm Leatho Kunth. Nice to meet you," I mumbled, offering my hand to her. She smiled and shook it, then I turned to Rydel and shook her hand.

"Where do you come from? I've never heard a name like that before," Laura asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"I really don't know. When I was ten, I left to become a pirate with my father and was never told where I lived. All I know is I lived by the sea and now basically live in the sea. You see, I'm Captain of the ship The Lynx, but they left without me..." I trailed off, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"After you stole from Laura's house?" Rydel finished.

"Hey! I didn't steal anything! It was Pyran who stole it! Whatever they where he had in the box," I mumbled, looking over at Laura. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Luara looked over at Rydel, who shook her head as if saying yeah right. Luara bit her lip as if wonder who to believe, then looked into my eyes and smiled. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok. You were a pirate, you know nothing better," she said, making me laugh a little.

"Yeah, I guess your right. And as being a pirate, I know live nowhere but on the ship, but my ship is probably miles away now and I have nowhere to stay," I finally realized this, making me die a little inside. Laura, still holding my hand, squeezed it again.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something. In the meantime, we can talk."

"Ok then! I wanna know why your hairs all red on the tips," Rydel said, reaching out and ruffled my hair. "Oh, it's soft."

I laughed at her, grabbing her wrist and pulled it away from my hair. "Well, that's the mark of a captain on The Lynx," I said. "Now my turn to ask a question. Who's R5?" I asked, grabbing the guitar pick at her neck and examined it.

"It's the band I'm in with my three brothers and friend. Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Riker Lynch, and Ellington Ratliff," she said, pulling her necklace out of my grasp.

"So you're famous?" I asked.

"Yeah, but so is Laura!" Rydel said, drawing my attention away from her.

"Why are you famous, Laura?" I asked, cocking my head to the side like a dog.

"I'm on a Disney TV show called Austin&Ally. Ross is on it, too," she said. "Now, I wanna here about your ship. Who was the crew?"

"There was Delrif, the lookout, and my second in command Lira. Senval steered the ship and my best thieves were Jagg, Leopard, Pyran, Ginver, and Gull. My dad, Zan, was Captain until he got killed in a battle on another ship," I said, looking out the window that was in the room. It was raining outside, the drops splashing the window with a small ping.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Laura said.

"Don't worry about it. And my mother is back wherever I lived. Her name was Jezabell," I said, propping myself up on the pillow, yawning.

"Would you like us to go? You seem tired," Laura said, starting to stand.

"You can stay if you want," I murmured, sleep almost taking over. "I'm just gonna sleep...a little," I yawned, then fell asleep to the sound of Rydel and Laura talking and the raindrops pattering on the window.


End file.
